1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a tape printing device, a tape length calculation method and a computer-readable recording medium for calculating a necessary length of a ribbon tape for ribbon wrapping and ribbon tying on an object to be wrapped.
2. Related Art
According to the related art, a tape printing device capable of printing a message or the like on a ribbon tape used for ribbon wrapping and ribbon tying on an object to be wrapped is known (see JP-A-2011-46042). Also, a tape printing device including a function to print on a tape having a length inputted by the user (fixed-length printing function) is known (See JA-A-2009-101527).
In the tape printing devices according to the related art, when the user wants to obtain a ribbon tape having a necessary length for ribbon wrapping and ribbon tying, an estimated value of the necessary length of the ribbon tape for ribbon wrapping and ribbon tying is inputted by the user and the fixed-length printing function performs printing on the ribbon tape having the inputted length. A necessary length of a ribbon tape for ribbon wrapping can be estimated by the user measuring the dimension of an object to be wrapped, in some cases of simple ribbon wrapping. However, a necessary length of a ribbon tape for ribbon tying is difficult to estimate particularly for a user who is unfamiliar with wrapping. While a tape measure to confirm a necessary length of a ribbon tape for ribbon wrapping and ribbon tying is prepared, the user needs to use the tape measure to actually carryout ribbon wrapping and ribbon tying. Therefore, easier methods are demanded.